Exiled
by chachingmel123
Summary: 1000 years ago, Corn, the fairy Prince was exiled to the Human world. A thousand years later, Kuon Hizuri is dreaming of a boy he made up. Things get weird, when he passes out and wakes up with transparent wings.
1. Chapter 1

EXILED

Summary: 1000 years ago, Corn, the fairy Prince was exiled to the Human world. A thousand years later, Kuon Hizuri is dreaming of a boy he made up. Things get weird, when he passes out and wakes up with transparent wings.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"YOU CARN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Yelled a little boy who looked to be about 14 and 15 years of age, with silver hair and hazel eyes, the most shocking thing about him was the pair of transparent wings on his back, as he was being forced on his knees by magical pressure.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM CORN, THE FIRST! THE SON OF THE FAIRY KING!" The boy yelled, "MY FATHER WILL HAVE YOU TRIAD FOR TREASON!"

Around him where four figures in black robes.

"Who do you think, sent us, here, my prince?" The person in front of him said, revealing the face under the hood, making him shocked to find out it was his father, own right-hand man.

"Although it breaks your parents heart. Not even you are above the law, my prince." The man said, "So for the crime, of aiding convicts to escape, you are here by exiled for a 1000 years"

"WHAT!?" He said, "I never aided any convicts!"

He would have remembered if he had done such a thing!

But then a crystal ball appeared in mid-air showing an image of him leading a girl and her family out of the castle.

Corn felt his heart skip a beat, he remembered that scene but he thought, they were new servants who still hadn't know the way in and out of the castle.

Who would have thought they were people scheduled to be executed?

"Prince you are too naive" The man said, it was clear to him the prince had been tricked. "But unfortunately, your naivety has lead to the death for over a hundred-fairy people. The people are mourning and are angry. They might even revolt if your parents shield you. So please, my prince, take this punishment and before you know it, it would be over"

He had screwed royally.

1000 years, huh?

He realised that the man was right, a thousand year's was really nothing to a fairy, he would be back in the palace before he even know it

But what the man said next, made his heart sink.

"You will be exiled into the Human world."

"What?" Corn said.

"Your parents want you to live life as a human being." The man said, further shocking him. "Both of your parents have agreed that right now, you are unfit to be the leader the country will need, in the future, so they will send you to live as a human. The Human world is the perfect place for you to learn. While you stay there, your powers will be bound and your memory will be sealed."

"Your, joking right?" He said, living life as a weak human whose life span was just a speck of a fairy, was a fate worse than death for him.

"Don't worry, my prince. A thousand years will pass in no time in the human world, although you will be reincarnated a few times." The man said, with a sad smile before Corn was suddenly aware of the thousands of magic circles appearing in his body.

"Farewell, my prince" The man said, before his vision went black.

"WAIT!" He yelled.

But it was too late.

.

.

.

Kuon Hizuri woke up with his form drenched in sweat.

What a weird dream.

It just goes to show, nobody truly knows their own mind.

Why was he dreaming about a boy he made up to bring a smile on his new girlfriend's face, was beyond him.

Then his alarm went off and he was forced to drag himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

Kyoko came over as usual.

But he had to wonder...

How is Kyoko finding time, to always come to his door early in the morning just to make sure he was eating a proper breakfast?

It was quiet unsettling having her stare at him, while he forced himself to take bites.

"Huh? Kuon. What did you put on your skin, this morning." Kyoko Mogami asked, 19 years old and looking very beautiful in his opinion. "It's like your skin is glowing"

"Glowing?" He said, he didn't remember putting anything on his face when he want to bed last night, he turned to find a mirror but he didn't see anything different about his skin.

"Your skin looks really amazing. What kind of cream did you buy or what company wanted to test out their products?" Kyoko said, wanting to know.

"I honestly don't see anything, Kyoko" He said, maybe it was just the mirror.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the last time he heard that his skin was apparently glowing, when he drove to pick up his manger.

"Huh, Kuon. What did you put on your skin?" Yashiro Yukihito said, getting in.

"I don't put anything on." Kuon said, of course the man didn't believe him.

When they got to work, the first thing he noticed was how many people were looking his way.

"Don't you think, Kuon looks especially good today" One person said.

"What cream did he use, his skin looks amazing" Another person said.

Why?

He didn't think, that the first job of the day, would have him being showered with compliments about his skin, the camera apparently really loved his new glow making it much longer then it was usually.

Yashiro had to forcible stop the photoshoot, because if he didn't, he would late for his next job.

His next job was appearing in a commercial and for some reason, a lot of female gathered around him despite knowing full well, he had a girlfriend.

"Kuon, what on earth did you do to your skin" Lory Takarada said, even he had heard that apparently Kuon had been walking around with amazing skin.

It proved that this matter was much bigger then he thought.

"Honestly, I don't know" He said, "I've been getting compliments all day but every time I look in the mirror, I see nothing"

"Are you serious?" Lory said, "Kuon. You are **glowing**. How do you not see it?"

"I just don't" He said, helplessly, was there something wrong with his eyes?

Then he was told to leave, where he made sure to get his next job, apparently attracting even more attention.

"Son, what cream did you use on your skin" His mother Juliena Hizuri said, both of his parents pretty much come and go as they pleased, nowadays. "Give mommy some."

Her son's skin looked amazing and she was sure, he didn't have makeup on.

Just imagine how much she would save on make-up, if she had whatever her son used.

"I wish I know" He said, confusing both of them.

It was off putting, seeing how many people were staring at him, as he was trying to read his lines.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, he managed to stabilize himself.

"Son, are you okay?" Kuu Hizuri said, a lot of people had clearly seen him wobble just now.

"I'm fin-" He began, before another dizzy spell hit him along with a sharp pain coming from his mind, he didn't even realize he was clenching his head until he saw the concerned face of his own mother and the fact that he was sitting down.

The on staff, medical team was running towards him.

"Mom, I-Urg!" He began, suddenly coughed and when he looked at his hand, there was an alarming amount of blood on it, it was too late to hide anything.

They all had seen it and his nose was still dripping blood.

The medical team was already half way trying to bandage up his nose.

But he felt dizzy, his eyes were unfocused, as the nose bleed, just kept on pouring in like a river, none of the medical team had ever seen anything like it, reminded them of anime character's.

But Kuon was human and that meant, losing that much blood was fetal.

Then Kuon suddenly felt an inhuman amount of pain suddenly come from his back and his body heated up.

Clearly Kuon was not fine.

Already somebody was calling the hospital and both of his parents looked scary for their son.

Suddenly, they could all heard the sound of something ripping.

It was soon revealed to be Kuon suit jacket as sweat poured down his face, he didn't think he had ever sweated this much in his life.

What was happening to him?

Everybody could only watch as his jacket and shirt were being ripped to steads by whatever was growing out the back of him.

"What the hell is that?" Somebody asked.

The ladies couldn't help but blush seeing Kuon Hizuri bare chest, into they realized he was literally looking like he was ready to die, any moment.

They all got the answer very quickly.

Wings.

Real life Wings.

Everybody inhaled, not believing what their eyes were seeing as delicate wings sprung out of his back and even twitched as if they were alive.

Not even his parents would have thought, one day their son would sprout actually wings.

By now, Kuon Hizuri was swept in the hazy of heat, he couldn't even see, but in the darkness,he heard.

"My Prince. Your sentence is over"

Before he lost consciousness completely and collapsed forward.

When the ambulance came, it was quite a sight to see, kuon hizuri being carried away with wings sprouting from his backside, they could all see where his back and wings connected.

It wouldn't even be strange if somebody took pictures or a recording and posted it on the internet.

When Kuon came to, he found himself in a hospital bed, moments later both his parents and girlfriend came rushing in.

He would never know how much Lory Takarada, was currently fighting to keep the press from finding out where he was.

"Kuon, are you hurt?" His mother said.

"I'm fine" He said, "What happened?"

"You growing fairy wing's that's what happened." Kyoko said, with sparkling eyes.

"I'm what?" He said.

That's when he finally noticed them, because of the noise he could no longer ignore, he turned around and was shocked to find out what Kyoko actually said was true.

Growing out of his back was indeed wings that couldn't help but remind him of a fairy.

He right hand want to touch the nearest wing.

He touched them.

They were real.

How on Earth!?

"Kuon are you sure, you not an actual fairy?" Kyoko said, who would think there would come a day where somebody other than Kyoko would question his humanity.

"Son. You've been moved to a private hospital" His father said, "We talked to the Doctor and he has assured us that the wings growing out your back aren't life threatening. He says, he would have to take another look to see if they could be safely removed. He wants to do an X-ray to find that out."

For some reason, Kuon felt a shiver go down his spine at the word 'Removed'.

But a Human being was not meant to have wing's.

He know full well, what may happen to him if certain people found out he had wings.

There was a limit to how much he could protect himself, it was better to cut them off before those people saw for themselves that he had wings.

But still an unknown part of him was telling him to take his wings and run.

"Kuon" His mother voice took his out of his thought's.

"Hm" He said, noticing they were all looking at him in some kind of worry. "Oh, right. Yes, we should cut these thing's off immediately. When can he do the X ray?"

"Well, he said.." His father began.

The X ray was done that night, the doctor had assured them that they could cut them off painlessly and that after the operation was done, he would have to go for weekly check-ups and any pills, if he's in pain afterwards.

The operation was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.

#The Next day#

Kyoko knocked on the door, in her hand was a basket full of food she made to make sure he had a big breakfast before his surgery.

But there was no response.

She waited half an hour before knocking again.

There was still no response.

"Kuon, I'm coming in" She said, opened the door expecting to see him still asleep or maybe going through lines.

What she didn't expect to see, was an empty room.

Kuon own bed was empty and it was rolled in way that you know somebody's body used to be in there.

But what made her more shocked, was that, there was a strange symbol underneath Kuon hospital bed.

The window was bolted shut and there was nobody in the bathroom.

 _Kuon Hizuri was missing._

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuon finds himself in a place where people are flying around with wings and for some reason, everybody was calling him 'Prince', a certain return's his fairy memories to him. He has to decide what is more important to him, his human life or the entire Fairy race. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Where is this?

Everywhere he looked, there where people with wing's flying about and the building he was in was amazing.

All his senses were being pampered.

Kuon couldn't help but blink owlishly at the scene, he woke up to and what was weirder was that in the dream, he was having, he was still in his hospital nightgown.

Little did he know, his appearance was attracting quiet the attention from those flying around him.

"That person... why does he feel like the King and Queen?" Somebody said, their voice reaching his ears.

"What is that person wearing? I think, when I want to the human world, there was that kind of fashion there" Another person said, not knowing what he was wearing was for those who were sick.

Then people noticed his wing's and they couldn't help but gasp.

"The P-Prince?" Somebody said, "Wasn't he Exiled? Why did he come back with such a face?"

"Quickly alert the palace" Another person said.

But the palace was already alerted to Kuon suddenly arrival and before Kuon even know it, a magic circle appeared right underneath him, it was so blinding that he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them, he was suddenly aware of two big soft melons pressed against his chest and soft arms around his waist.

"Welcome home, my son" a soft voice said.

Who?

Ch 2: The Choice-End

Kuon looked and was stunned to see a stunning female hugging him, he didn't think it was possible for a female to be even more beautiful than his own mother but there was she.

Beside the stunning women was an equally stunning man, with black hair and hazel eyes with the body of a god, his clothes were doing nothing to hide the muscle on him.

Something about the two struck a chord with him.

"Excuse me" he said, "Who are you and how do I get back home" while also pinching himself.

This was a very real dream.

Both of them looked surprised.

"BLAZE!" The man yelled and a dark-skinned man wearing armour and had bat like wings appeared.

"Yes. Your Majesty?" The man said.

"I thought you said once the seal is broken, he would get his memories back" The 'King' said, while Kuon was thinking this was a pretty odd dream.

"In theory yes" The man said, "but I didn't think of the possibility that he would be so woven into his identity as a human that his mind would reject it"

There was a reason why Kuon almost died from a nosebleed not that long ago, Kuon mind just refused to be invaded by foreign memories.

"Well, then fix it" The King said.

"As you wish, your majesty" The man said, getting uncomfortably close to Kuon.

"Prince, if you don't struggle this would be a lot of easier" The man said.

"What do m-" Kuon trailed off as the man's fingers hit his forehead.

Suddenly he heard the sound of something breaking in his mind, followed by a dozen images, he had never seen before.

All involving one boy with identical wings.

The boy's mother.

The boy's father.

The boy life.

No.

That boy was him.

He was Corn the First and yet he was also Kuon Hizuri.

This wasn't a dream but reality.

He was the naïve prince who was banished to the human world.

The image stopped coming.

"Do you remember now, my prince?" The man said.

The way he looked at him was different now.

"Mother, Father, has it really been 1000 years?" He said, making both of them relieved, this time when the women hugged him, he hugged back.

"Corn. We have lot's to discuss but let's relax and get you settled back in, with a feast" The man, he now recognised as his father, said.

Suddenly it was like the world had gone into crazy mode and everybody was on high levels of sugar with the way they moved, using magic he was changed into a more suitable attire.

He looked just as princely as he should be and if the females in Japan saw him, many would make calendars from the picture alone.

He was lead to a familiar room where he was met with a long table, showing all the food he loved to eat a thousand years ago.

Something in him, thinned seeing the food.

"Corn, is there something wrong?" His mother said.

"No, nothing" He said, looking like a paper man.

He realised that this body was still human.

This body still had the instincts of the person he was before.

It was like his mind was drooling which his body was screaming.

He only got thinner, when he took a bite.

"Corn, what's wrong?" His father said.

"It's this body" He admitted. "My human Mother stuffed me with too much food as a child, that this body has grown up hating food." Before he laughed and said. "Kyoko, always made sure I eat, even when I could not"

Both his parents looked at each other.

"Son, I want you to be honest with me" His father said, making him look up. "In your mind who are you? Corn or Kuon Hizuri"

The question shocked him.

Yes, who was he now?

On one hand he had the 23-year old with memories of life as a human being, growing up as a human being, being cared for as a human being, working as a human being and falling in love as a human being.

And then on the other hand, he was a Fairy, the only successor to the Throne, he had a fairy family, he grow up as a fairy, he played as a fairy and was one day going to fall in love as a fairy.

Was he, Kuon or Corn?

"Corn, how bad do you want to be, to be full human" His mother said, "Are your feelings strong enough, that you'll abandon everything here and reject the throne? Are you willing to shorten your life so that you can die as a human, knowing that when your gone, there would come a day when your father would be too old for the throne and blood would spill because the race will be divided with no heir"

The real question was, was he willing to die as a human?

He know he had previous reincarnations but Kuon Hizuri memories were the strongest.

Was he selfish enough to give up his birth right, just so that he could have continued life as a human being, knowing full well that the life he had built was of the blood, that would come long after he was dead.

He had been banished in the first place because his actions cost lives.

Was he going sacrifice more lives just for his selfish actions.

What kind of Royal was he?

"So, what have you chosen?" His father said.

"I wish to stay a Fairy" He said, he would put countless lives before his own. "But can I say goodbye."

"Sure" His mother said, "You can say it, as soon as you get back into the swing of thing's"

"Thank you" He said, with a smile that resembled Corn naivety a lot.

It would be two years before he stepped in the human world again.

A lot of things had changed with the disappearance of Kuon Hizuri.

The search for him had pretty much died down, his parents still kept a look out, just in case they saw their son again, Kyoko went into depression only to pick herself back again and smash the entertainment rating's.

Kuon left a huge hole in the industry, that stars fought over to acquire the right, to call themselves the very best in Japan.

It was that time of the year again when people voted for their favourite actor or actress of the year and everybody was there, even Kuu and Julie who came to cheer for their daughter in all but name.

"And the actress who stood out the most, this year is" The women in a sparkling red dress on the stage said.

"KYOKO MOGAMI!"

The 21 year old, could not believe her ears, as she was told to go and collect her reward, she had finally done it.

This year she had absolutely destroyed the competition.

Kyoko went on stage looking like it was the happiest moment of her life, looking very cute in the process as she took her award.

"Miss Mogami. Would you like to say anything?" The women said, and Kyoko seeing all the faces in the crowd said.

"Yes"

The women got off the stage to give Kyoko the lime light.

Kyoko took a deep breath and said.

"To think 5 years ago, I entered the industry for revenge. But if it wasn't for my Senpai, I wouldn't have realised how much fun, acting could be. He taught me many things and made me learn things about myself that I didn't even know. It's sad that he's not here today. He would have loved to see me get this award. Well. Kuon. I finally did it!"

The room was sober, everybody had pretty much accepted the fact Kuon Hizuri was dead.

If a guy disappears for 2 years without warning, then he was most likely dead.

Everybody clapped, as she wiped her tears and walked down the steps only to be surprised by the sight of a beautiful child with silver hair and hazel eyes who seemed to literal come out of nowhere.

The boy was wearing very expensive clothes and in his hand was the biggest banquet of rose's anybody had ever seen.

"Kyoko Mogami-san?" The boy said.

"Yes, that's me" Kyoko said, wondering why this boy felt familiar to her despite her never seeing him before.

"This is from Kuon. He say's congratulations" The boy said, leaving her shocked as he gave her the big bunch of flowers.

He was just about to turn around when she said. "WAIT!"

Loud enough for a good half of the room to hear, making loads of people turn their way, to find out what was going on.

"You know where Kuon is, right? Please take me to him!" She said, leaving those who heard shocked.

Kuon... as in Kuon Hizuri!?

The same guy who had been missing for two year's!?

He was alive!?

Both Kuu and Julie where looking at the expensively dressed boy with wide eyes, had they finally found a link to their son?

"I know where he is, but you cannot go. He can no longer show his face in public." The boy said, "But knowing him, he probably wrote some sappy stuff on a note, in the flower's. How lame" then the boy went before both Julie and Kuu could get to him.

They were honestly shocked to find the boy had completely disappeared despite their much longer leg's.

When they turned around, they found Kyoko crying after reading the note in the banquet of Flowers.

It read.

 _Dear Kyoko._

 _I always know this day would come, but unfortunately, I wasn't here to personally see it. I know you have lots of questions._

 _Like why I suddenly disappeared and why haven't I contacted you or my family for two years'._

 _I always believed that your fate was to become the top actress in Japan, unfortunately, my fate was a lot deeper than what I know._

 _I'm here to say goodbye._

 _I will never forget the time we together._

 _I will never forget the feelings we shared._

 _You were the one who brought me out of my own darkness and gave me the courage to be my true self._

 _Can you tell my parents, that I'm sorry and I'm doing just fine, so that they don't have to worry?_

 _I know they want to see me but fate won't allow it._

 _I want you to move on without me and reach the very top of the world, something even I haven't done and find happiness._

 _It's because I love you, that I want you to find happiness, outside of me, I don't want to see you waiting for a day that will never come._

 _Please find your own happiness._

 _Love._

 _Kuon._

And with tears in her eyes, she said.

"Kuon...you idiot. You're my only happiness"

 **End.**

If you want me to continue this just say so. If not, then I'll leave it as a two shot. Please Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: thanks for the reviews for this story, I decided to extend it. Oh, and at the end of May there will be an explosion of story chapters so look forward to that.

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

Kuon Hizuri was alive.

Those words echoed in selected few people minds.

His girlfriend and parents never believed that he had died.

However, why did he leave?

Why did he not want to be found?

Why did he refuse to contact anybody?

Even when he took on the name 'Ren Tsuruga', his parents know exactly where he was because he had gone with a family friend, who updated them monthly.

Now Kuon wasn't even doing that.

He had gone completely off the map.

However, there was a clue now, to where Kuon was.

A little boy who gave Kyoko the flowers, was apparently given to him by Kuon, but looking at the footage, the little boy had literally appeared from nowhere and disappeared as soon his job was done.

Nobody know anybody about the boy or what his name was.

Unless the boy turned up again in Japan, that trail will remain cold.

And just like that, 10 had passed by since Kuon was last seen.

#Fairy Word#

"My King" Blaze said, in front of him was the King of Fairy's.

Corn's father.

The man was getting changed.

"Yes?" The man said.

"Corn...he's" Blaze began.

"He's gone to the human world again."

Ch 3: Why can't I get over her?

Corn in the disguise of a plump man wearing an anime shirt and denim jeans, walked the streets of Tokyo.

He was going to see Kyoko again, he know, he wasn't supposed to be doing this.

But recently, he couldn't stay in the fairy World.

However, it was only quick trips, nobody was supposed to know that he was missing.

The traffic light turned green and he began to walk with a crowd of people.

He know exactly where he was going and soon, he came to street that was blocked off due to filming.

"There she is!" Somebody yelled, he turned to find a fancy car being parked and out came an absolutely stunning women.

Who know that the look that Kyoko had when she was at that party years ago, she would choose to grow into it.

She looked every bit a celebrity.

She most likely had thousands of admirers as a result.

He know that he was supposed to give up on her but his feeling's kept on bring him back.

"Hello, Miss Mogami-san" Said, a person, he did not recognise.

Kyoko was suddenly swamped with males who eyes weren't a really that innocent.

Corn eyes narrowed, before he snapped out it.

What was he doing?

He had seen her, so he should leave.

But despite his brains instructions, his feet stood still and his eyes carried on looking.

Kyoko was then greeted by the director, who was very welcoming and gave her a mental picture of a scene while introducing her to her co-workers.

He stood there and watch, a feeling of pride welled up inside his heart remembering the girl who only acted for revenge.

Then he finally got the courage to leave.

He did not even notice that Kyoko had felt his presence and had turned in his direction a split second after he left.

She could have sworn somebody she know had just been staring at her.

#Fairy World#

Corn appeared in front of his room.

He looked left and then looked right.

Nobody was coming, so he breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside, believing nobody had noticed him gone.

"So, your finally home, son" Said, a female voice.

He froze.

He know that voice.

It was his mother!

But when he turned around, it was worse.

It was his father and mother.

Together.

He wings were out and about to fly away, only to be held in place by magic and floated to a nearby seat.

"Corn" His father said.

Damn it.

How much did they know!?

"We know you've been going to the human world lately" His mother said. "Blaze told us"

So the man know he was sneaking off to the human world!?

Corn had the face of somebody who wasn't going to them nothing.

"Corn. We're not mad. We have no problem with you going to the human world" His father said, surprising him. "What we have a problem is, is when you don't tell nobody where you go or go there with escorts. What if something were to happen to you?"

Corn looked down, he hadn't really think of that.

Even his human parents would have smacked him with 'safety 101' regardless of his age.

His fairy parents love him as well and were overprotective, just like his human parents.

"Sorry, for not telling anybody" He said. "I'm just so used to walk around unescorted. I'll be careful from now on"

"That's what we want" His mother said, looking at him with soft eyes before giving him a kissing on the forehead.

In fairy years Corn was still a child despite having memories of an adult.

However, unlike when he was Kuon, he actually liked it despite his much more aged mind.

Before his sentence, he loved being dotted on by his parents.

"Now, Corn. We need to talk to you about something" His father said, taking a seat on his bed and releasing the magic on him.

His mother also set on the large bed and gave him the signal to sit in-between them.

What's going on?

"Before the incident happened, me and your mother were going to talk to you about something" His father said.

"Do you remember, the princess of Elves?" His mother said.

"The Princess of Elves?" Corn said, he tried to cast his mind to a thousand years ago.

He suddenly remembered a shy little girl, that he was introduced to when he was really small and clinging to his mother's side.

Before he was banished to the human world, he didn't think much of that meeting and even vastly ignore her.

But now...

Why did his parents introduce her when they were both so young?

Could it be...

"I remember her" Corn said.

It carnt be right?

"And what did you think of her?" His father said.

It was!

His parents were trying to get him hitched!

"Corn?" His mother said, concerned by his silence.

A thousand years ago, he would have had no problem with the setup, however, he had to admit to himself that he would preferred a certain hair haired woman to a girl who was barely turning into a woman.

He was in love with a human being.

However, was marriage between a Fairy and a Human allowed?

Wouldn't it just end in heart break since the Fairy would live longer then a human?

Didn't he give up being human years ago because he could no longer abandon his people?

He couldn't be selfish and needed to think about the benefits of such a marriage.

However.

"Father. Mother." He said, "Can you give me time to think? I can't give my answer just yet."

Both of them were surprised that he know what was going on.

Did humans these kinds of arrangements as well?

"Sure, son" His mother said, giving him another kiss on his forehead. "Take your time. You have years to think about it"

"Just let us know, when you're ready?" His father said. "I've seen the Princess and she growing into a beautiful woman, just like her mother"

Then both of them got off the bed and walked away, then Corn heard sound the huge wing's flapping away and know they were flying off.

He fell backwards onto his bed.

He didn't want this marriage and yet it was for the good of the Kingdom.

He should have been thinking about his bride to be but all he could think about was that women who's smile, he ended up loving.

Suddenly he felt stifled in the room.

#2 hours later#

"Please, tell our son, that it's time to eat" Said, the queen to a maid.

"Yes, my queen" Said the maid as she opened her wing's and began to fly to the prince's room.

The large door was elegant and she know she had to knock.

So, she did.

No response.

"Prince. Dinner is ready" She said.

There was no response.

"Prince?" She said, even dared to push the door opened a bit expecting to find resistance but to her shock, the door gave way.

"Prince?" She said, poking her head through the gap only to fully opened the door.

There was nobody in the room.

The Prince was gone.

Had he fled to the human world again!?

The whole Fairy World was soon on high alert.

#Human World#

"I'm so tired." Kyoko Mogami said, walking to her apartment, due to how popular she now was, she had to switch car's every time she went home, so that nobody could follow her and then she had also disguise herself as well by wearing a black wig and nerdy glasses.

Once she had enough money, she finally moved out of her old place and got herself her own apartment.

To think she would move into Kuon old apartment.

Even till this day, she hadn't given up and still loved him.

She hoped that one day, Kuon would come back.

But with each year, it was looking more and more unlikely.

She got out her keys and unlocked the door, walking in.

She almost gasp when she saw a shadow.

She quickly clapped and the light's turned on.

The shadow was revealed to be some clothes that she had out, draped over a chair.

For a second there, she thought there was somebody inside the apartment.

She walked in and locked the door.

She began to take off her clothes and take off her disguise, showing her long orange hair before going to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

She had already eaten and gone through the script at the same time, not too long ago.

She came out in a bathrobe and stepped into her bed.

Seriously, it was huge.

She was sure that even Kuon would have some room over.

She clapped and the sensor lights turned off.

It wasn't long before her eyes started dropping, completely unaware that she was being watched.

#Morning#

Kyoko began to claw her way to consciousness.

She dreamt that Kuon had taken her into her arms and whispered in her ears.

"Why do I still love you?"

It was a very confusion question and felt very realistic, she could almost feel his body heat and breath on her skin.

And now she was suddenly aware of something heavy going across her body and wrapping itself around her.

She froze and looked down.

That heavy thing was an arm!

An Arm!

She wasn't alone in the bed!

Her eyes were so wide and confusion erupted.

Who?

Was it one of her extreme fans!?

Had they finally found her!?

She was absolutely terrified.

She was ready to kick off and run, grab anything that could be used as a weapon and tackle her invader.

She did have 4 years in swordsmanship and karate under her belt.

That's when she noticed that she had seen this arm before!

Her frightening eye analysis want to work and her mind finally connected who she had seen this arm on.

But she couldn't believe it.

It can't be him, right?

Could it be somebody's cruel joke?

Her eyes began to trace the arm all the way to the body, almost afraid of seeing a complete stranger on the other end.

The person, seemed to be enjoying her presence and moved in closer.

Kyoko finally got a good look.

Her eyes grow round, when her eyes traced his face, in her mind there was an invisible check box.

He body near her, ticked them all.

It couldn't be.

But her mind had already confirmed it.

Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets, when one name came to mind.

Her mentor and boyfriend.

Kuon Hizuri.

 _He was here and he hadn't aged at all._

And scene!

Next chapter, Corn wakes to find that he had actually slept in Kyoko bed and he had unconsciously turned into Kuon Hizuri. Unfortunately, he's not ready to go back and wants to hid which means keeping Kyoko silent, refusing to be seen by somebody else and resisting the urge to use magic. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Corn was missing.

And he wasn't just missing, he had vanished.

He had never been gone for this long.

Usually he would come back after an hour or two, however he had been gone for a full night.

And to make matter's worse, in the morning, they received a call from the Elves Royal family, their pretty daughter who had long pink hair, blue eyes and pointy ears was present.

They were calling to see if the engagement was approved.

Talk about how extremely awkward it must have been for Corn's parents.

How were they supposed to say, that their own son ran away as soon as he know about the possible engagement?

The Elf princess had expressed an interest in him and yet none of them know where he was.

As a result, they had to think of something on the spot and hope that the Elves family doesn't come over and try to meet Corn.

They managed to fend them off for now.

Had the engagement been a mistake on their part?

His parents couldn't help but think that he had run away because he did not want to marry anybody.

Had it been to soon for him?

Did he not want to marry her?

Why didn't he just tell them instead of running away!

On one hand, they wanted to find him and lay down punishment.

On the other hand, they wanted to make sure he was okay.

They were his parents after all.

"FIND HIM!" The King yelled, as countless fairies took to the sky's an passed through the border separating the Fairy world from the Human world.

Both he and his wife prayed that nothing happened to their child.

Meanwhile Corn who was in the Human world, wondered why somebody was in his bed.

But the person who was in it, did smell really nice and they were very comfortable to snuggle again.

"K-Koun?" Said, a voice he would recognise in his sleep.

KYOKO!?

What alarmed him even more was that the voice was close.

Really close.

WHAT THE!?

His eyes snapped up and he almost had a heart attack at the sight of a face, not that far from him.

The face belonged to none other then Kyoko Mogami.

Both he and Kyoko stared at each other.

"..."

Neither of them said anything.

Ch 4: Tell no-one.

Both Kyoko and Corn must have stared at each for five minutes before Corn mind processed what was happening.

When he did, he tried to escape.

He tried to make it look as casual as possible, removing his arm from her side and slidding out of bed, while Kyoko watched him the whole time.

Then he remembered what had happened to him the day before.

He got depressed.

"K-Koun?" Kyoko said.

Corn was not listening, he did not want to go home.

But, he couldn't stay here either.

Suddenly he felt a wave of magic sweep through the room.

Fairies.

Corn seemly teleporting to the nearby window, shocking Kyoko and looking out of it, like he was a man being hunted down just like in the movies.

He draw the curtains, only to be shocked a second later.

Kyoko who had slid out of the bed, had hugged him.

And despite knowing he shouldn't, he hugged back.

Then she slapped him.

The slap left him stunned, as tears dripped from her eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEING!" She yelled before punching him in the stomach.

The punch was heavy.

If he wasn't human, he would mostly have been downed from the punch.

Then she kissed him.

Then slapped him, again

If any fairy saw this, Kyoko wouldn't have gotten away with half of what she did, she would be captured and trailed by a Fairy Court.

However, Corn did not fight back, he let her vent her frustration on him, despite the pain.

If somebody you loved, suddenly disappeared for 10 years and then showed up out of the blue, he would be pretty angry as well.

However...

How long was this going to go on?

Corn wanted to sweat drop as Kyoko took out her anger on him for 10 minutes straight.

Oh, right.

This wasn't out of character for her.

Then Kyoko finally calmed down and sobbed in his arm's, all the while he was feeling incredibly awkward, the pain from her last punch, vanished like a lie.

Then Kyoko was frustrated when she realised she didn't inflict a single bruise on him and he was still shinning so brightly.

"I'm so glad, that your here." She said, with puff eyes.

Are you really!?

Corn wanted to ask.

His question must have shown in his eyes because Kyoko said.

"Be glad that I didn't throw you out of the window" She said, making his eyes widen. "You don't know what I put me through. I come to see you in the hospital after you suddenly grow wings and then I find out, you had disappeared! I thought you were kidnapped!"

Well...technically. I was. Corn thought.

"You should have at least eaten my food, before you disappeared!" She said.

Kyoko...is that's what you were worried about all these years!? Corn thought.

He had such a unique former girlfriend.

"But then you had the nerve to send me flowers, two years later!" She said, she was truly mad, but not as mad as she was before. "You didn't even show up! You sent a little boy in your place! What kind of Man does that!?"

"I'm sorry" Corn said, well he was actually there, that little boy was him. "I handle it poorly. I hope that you can forgive me."

Kyoko huffed, very poorly indeed, the letter actually told her to give up on him.

She tried, but her heart didn't beat the same way for another guy.

"I'll think about it" She said, shocking him by how stubborn she had become, before she asked the most important question that everybody had been waiting 10 years for.

"Koun, why did you leave?" She said, she couldn't understand.

Why did he leave her, his family, his friends, his whole behind life without even a notice?

However, what Kyoko did not expect was the dead silence.

It was a very long and hard, silence.

"So what are you up to these day's, Kyoko?" Corn said, with a smile that Kyoko know all too well to tell her to drop it.

She almost did, out of habit.

Almost.

But it had been 10 years.

"Alright then" Kyoko said, before droping another question, realated to his dissappeaence. "Why haven't you aged, since the last time I saw you? I thought you would have looked more like your dad by now."

Many women would kill to keep their looks the same.

However, once again, very noticible silence decended on both of them.

"So you moved into my apartment. I didn't think you loved me so much" Corn said, changing the subject, making her blush.

"NO!" She yelled, surprising him "Don't change the subject! Are you planning to answer any of my questions!?"

Not if it's anything related to the past 10 years, I'm not. Corn thought with eyes that said it all.

"Fine" Kyoko said. "If your not going to ask any of my questions. Then maybe you'll answer them if they were asked by parents. I'm sure, they will be more then happy to hear from you again."

She planned to call them up to tell them Koun was here.

What she didn't expect was for Koun to make his move so fast and pratically find her phone, way before she did and attempt to hide it right in front her.

However, Kyoko wasn't having it.

That was her phone!

Her phone was everything in this age!

Corn eyes widened when Kyoko launched at him and with lightening hands she almost grabbed her phone.

However, he was a lot faster and stronger then she was.

"You can't tell anybody about me" He said.

"Why?" She said.

Corn responded with silence again.

"You just can't" He said, before saying. "If you do. You'll never get you phone back"

"W-" Kyoko began.

Then her phone rang and they both stopped, then Corn smile and reading the text and said. "It's your manager. She's wondering why you're so late?"

Late?

Kyoko eyes immediately went to her alarm clock and was horrified.

It was 7: 40.

She literally had 20 minutes until her manager would come over personally to check on her.

She had never been late!

And seeing panic on her face, Corn know he had won and to celebrate it, he was annoyingly sparkling about it.

Kyoko glared and went to bathroom.

When she came out, she was in a bath towel, she found that Corn had made himself home.

Although it had been his previous home, it was still rude.

And now that she thought about it.

Koun, was different, from the last time she saw him.

It was like he was more childish.

Then Corn could not ignore her heavy stare and Kyoko was suddenly aware of his roaming eyes.

"TURN AROUND! YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, throwing a top at his face.

Corn turned around but his eyes glanced secretly every once in a while, while she changed.

Kyoko who had super sharp senses, could feel his eyes but every time she turned around, Koun hadn't moved at all.

In the end, she grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom.

When she came out, she was in her disguise.

"Are you going to give me back, my phone?" She said.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" He replied cheekily back.

Kyoko made a face.

She know that she had no choice but to grab her bag and walk out the door, the joke was on him though because she had her all cards and money with her and her fridge was practically empty.

Even if he could call for a take away, there was no money in the house.

Let him starve as punishment.

She walked away, walked down the steps and out the door into her car, before reality hit here.

Koun was here.

In her apartment.

After 10 years, he was fiscal here.

"You see very happy" Said, her manager, she had obviously caught Kyoko with an expression she had never seen before.

"Huh?" Kyoko said, suddenly seeing what she looked like in the mirror and automatically corrected her face which was creepy as hell to her manager.

But the smile broke out again.

Damn.

Kyoko hoped that she could manage to keep it off her face, when she walked into the LME but it was not to be, everybody was exposed to her smile.

"Miss Mogami-san, seems more beautiful today," One co-worker said, with a red face.

"Who knows that she could smile like that?" Said, another. "I bet she's got a man in her life. You know what they say, a woman smile gets brighter when she's in love. Good for her"

"NO! Miss Mogami-san belongs to all the man in the country!" Said, one of her male fans. "Who is stupid enough to try and claim her for themselves!?"

It was because of male her fan club that male suitors thought twice before making an official move on her.

Then they all noticed the president, standing not that far away from them and quieted down.

How much did he hear!?

Lory Takarada came forward and saw Kyoko dazzling smile as she spoke to one co-worker who was being blinded by it.

This year he will finally be retiring and leave the business to his son.

It had been a while since he had seen Kyoko smile that bright.

In fact.

The last time, Kyoko smiled like that was when she was with Koun...

"Kyoko," He said.

Kyoko turned around but when she saw the president, her smile face morphed into one of pure horror.

Even after all these years, she was still fairly easy to read.

'Why is he here!? Don't let him find out' was written on her face.

"Please come to my office," He said.

 _The look on face told him, he was about to discover something very interesting._

And scene!

Next chapter, Kyoko is in Lory Office and all she could think about was her phone and Koun disappearing once again. She tries her best to hide it, but with age, Lory has grown even sharper and it doesn't take long for him to uncover who was currently hiding in her apartment. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Corn looked around the apartment that used to be his.

Kyoko really transformed an apartment that used to be pretty dull.

The wallpaper, he did not know what to make of it since it was plastered with adorable kitten's.

All around the place were thing's that Kyoko liked, anything to do with fairy tales, there was so much that it would make anybody speechless.

He looked on the ledges to find pictures of Kyoko when she was just starting out as an actress to now.

There were even pictures of him and Kyoko in the bedroom when they were dating.

It was brief but he didn't think that she would actually keep pictures.

He thought that she would have another man by now, when he left and she would even be married with a child.

Why did she keep these pictures?

Unconsciously he picked a photo of him and Kyoko, who had gone completely red in the face as he gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek.

He wanted to laugh, when he remembered fondly.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eyes.

He put down the photograph and focused on it.

There was something sticking out underneath the bed.

He got to his knees and got it out.

However, when light shone on the thing that he was holding, he could say he was thoroughly creeped out.

In his hand was a doll that Corn could have easily imagined to be an older version of himself as Koun.

If he continued to look under the bed, he would have found more dolls.

Kyoko had been **very** business over the years.

He was left speechless.

Kyoko made more after giving a lifelike doll to Maria!?

Ch 5: Old sharp Lory Takarada

Kyoko completely unaware that Corn had found her collection of dolls, sat in a seat like she was in court waiting to be sentenced.

In reality she was in Lory Takarada room and the man was currently drinking tea.

"Do you want some tea or anything, Kyoko?" Lory said.

"N-No, thank you" Kyoko said, while on her face were the word's. 'Don't let him find out. Protect your secret at all cost'.

"To think it's already been 10 years since you joined the industry. You've really bloomed" Lory said. "I'll be retiring soon"

"President, do you have to retire this year?" Kyoko said, the man had done so much for her "You can always retire in a year or two"

"Kyoko, I think it's time to let go" Lory said, "I'm sure my son will make a great president. Mira is going to be an adult soon and I want to partake more in her life. I want to leave here on a good note, but if I were to go, I just want one farewell gift"

"What is it?" Kyoko said, she was sure she could get it for him or the whole company can pitch in.

The man active nature had been amazing to keep the company lively even if it was over the top.

"I just want to see the man who managed to warm his way into your heart, after Koun" Lory said.

Silence.

"W-What?" Kyoko said, with a completely blank look, on her face were the words 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"So, you don't have a new man?" Lory said, reading her face.

Kyoko was shocked and Lory know he had guessed correctly.

"But why were you smiling like that?" Lory said, "The last time I saw you smile like that was with Ko-"

He saw her face again and Kyoko quickly tried to play dumb.

His cigarette dropped.

"The reason why your smiling is because of Koun?" Lory said, he had come to an unbelievable conclusion.

 _What is with your frightening deduction, OLD MAN!?_ Kyoko thought, begging the man to not go any further.

However, with age came persistence.

"Did Koun send you something, again?" Lory said and Kyoko tried her best to make face as blank as possible.

She refused to let Koun to run.

She did not know why Koun did not want anybody knowing where he was, but the fact was, Koun came to her when he know he shouldn't have.

"You've seen Koun" Lory said, his deduction was an arrow to her chest.

Her reaction told him, he was right.

Kyoko had seen Koun and it was recently!

"Please don't anyone!" Kyoko said, surprising him.

"Why?" Lory said.

"It's because I'm scared he will disappear again" Kyoko said.

Wait.

Disappear?

"Koun is nearby?" Lory said, getting up, this was great news, he couldn't imagine Kuu and Julie's faces.

"Actually. H-He's actually living in my apartment" Kyoko said, shocking him. "This morning I just woke up and found him in my bed. You should have seen him this morning. He looked at me like he had made a huge mistake in being there. I think he's in serious trouble"

Leaving Lory stunned, he had so many questions, like did Koun get into the apartment when the door had been changed and if he climbed in, there was literally nowhere to climb since it was so high up.

But if Koun was in trouble...

"If he's in trouble, then we need to call the Police" Lory said, even when Koun wanted to get away, he still had him as a link to his parents but Koun, just completely vanished without a trace.

If whatever was chasing him, made him think that keeping in contact with them was a serious risk then it was more than enough reason to get the Police involved.

"We can't" Kyoko said, surprising him. "I can tell that Koun doesn't want attention right now. If the police are called, his face would be plastered all over the media. If he's taken into custody then whatever or whoever is chasing him, would find him easily"

Who knows what would happen to Koun.

Kyoko and Lory had a very creepy image of Koun's dead corpse being found while in police custody.

It was an over the top imagination but they didn't know anything so they could only assume the worst.

"Fine. I won't call the police but the option is still there" Lory said, "However, I want to be to see Koun, for his parent's sake."

He planned to call them tonight.

No doubt they would rush over even if their legs were on fire.

And Kyoko know, she had no choice in it and could only go along with it.

So, when Kyoko was going home, she was stunned when Lory appeared before her but he was doing so in disguise, not being flashy, just appearing as an ordinary old man.

Maybe he hoped that he would be seen as her grandpa.

Kyoko manager certain wondered who the heck the old man was, that was catching a ride with them.

Kyoko just lied and said it was her grandfather who came to visit her and she was going to take him back home.

It was the first time she had lied to the women.

When Kyoko dropped her off, they want to her apartment.

Kyoko had changed into her disguise before entering the apartment, block and Lory followed closely behind her.

She felt her heart race when she got to her door and put the key in.

Was Koun still there?

She felt like this morning had been a hallucination or a dream.

She turned the key in the keyhole and turned the knob to open the door.

She held her breath when she walked inside, only to find that the curtains were drawn and nobody even bothered to put the lights on.

There was somebody in front of the T.V, watching it.

If Kyoko did not know any better, she would have thought a weirdo had broken into her home just to watch television but his blond hair was clear as day.

"Koun?" Kyoko said, while the president in disguise stared.

Corn turned around and his eyes immediately stared at the person beyond Kyoko.

"It's been 10 years hasn't it been, Koun?" Lory said, stepping forward and taking off his wig.

Koun eyes went wide before slowly turning to Kyoko and from the look in his eyes, she know that she was in deep trouble.

#10 minutes later with the Lights on#

Kyoko was in the kitchen cooking something simple while Corn and Lory stared at each other.

Every once in a while, she could feel Corn's gaze on her while Lory stared at the man he hadn't seen in 10 years.

Lory traced his very features and he found to his great shock that Koun hadn't aged a day since the last time he saw them.

Why?

Was this man really Koun?

"Here" Kyoko said, placing pie in front of both Lory and Corn.

It looked delicious.

"I've already eaten" Corn said, trying to get out of it.

He was in this body, after all.

" **Thin air** must have been very filling to you" Kyoko said, cutting through him. "I know I took my bank cards and cash with me. The fridge was empty when I left. How did you managed to eat?"

She had got him there.

"Eat. Your body need's a proper meal" Kyoko said, "I have no confidence that you've ever had a proper meal in the past 10 years."

Making Corn have a very strange expression on his face.

When was the last time he ate human food that was home cooked?

Corn took a fork and began to slice the pie before taking a piece and eating, the effect was immediate.

Corn seemed to lose a lot of fat before their very eyes and his figure became as thin as paper.

He had a look of defeat in his posture as his body hit the table.

What he didn't expect was the laughter, from both Lory and Kyoko.

He was confused.

"It really is you, Koun" Lory said, so Kyoko had been suspicious as well. "I won't ask why you still look like you haven't aged at all or what made you decide to come back, but who you really need to explain to is your parents. Do you plan to show up and leave without giving them some explaining about where you've been?"

 _My Human parents..._ Corn thought, it was the first time in 10 years that he had truly thought about them.

He had abandon them to be the person he needed to be.

22 years could not stand up to thousands and yet he couldn't help but feel an emotional attachment to them.

He shouldn't, but he did.

Why couldn't he completely leave his human life behind?

Why did he come back for her?

"I shouldn't be here but I came back in search for answers" He said, surprising them. "Depending on the answer I reach. I will make a big decision. So, is it okay if I stay here for a bit, Kyoko?"

And for some reason, he seemed more princely then he was before.

"U-Ur, sure" Kyoko said.

"Thank you" Corn said, "I'll rather not have the whole of Japan knowing that I'm here. It's just for a few days. " before saying to Lory. "I'm sorry for the trouble, I may have put you, through over the years. I hope you can forgive me."

Both of them were stunned.

Why did it feel like Royalty was sitting near them!?

Not even Koun was this noble before!

What happened within 10 years!?

Did Koun lead an army!?

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you came back" Lory said, even he did not know how to respond and he had interacted with thousands of people over the years.

"Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to bed" Corn said, getting up and bowing before going to bedroom.

Both Kyoko and Lory were dazed.

Had that really been Koun!?

Then Kyoko realised that Koun just gotten out of eating her pie!

It seemed over the 10 years he had become craftier, when it came to escaping from food and when she went after him, she found him fast asleep.

 **Actually asleep.**

No amount of shaking or shouting would wake him up.

She was after all dealing with a pro.

#Hours Later#

Lory was back into his mansion and he asked somebody to give him a phone before going into his bedroom where he could have a private conversation.

He called Kuu's Hizuri personal phone number.

"Hello, Boss" Kuu said, seeing the caller ID, although Lory was the only one who used multiple phones to call him.

"Kuu. I have some good news's on Koun" Lory said, and he could hear the absolute shock.

"What, is it?" Kuu said, rushing to wake up his wife.

Had Koun left a message again.

"Kuu. Koun for some reason is staying in Kyoko apartment, right now" Lory said, "I saw him myself and talk to him. It's really him."

Both of them on the other line were stunned.

They had been waiting so long just to hear news's about their son.

And now they know where he is.

They would be Japan, by tomorrow morning even if they had to take personal plane there.

Nothing was too expensive when their son was involved.

 _However, nobody know that all their houses were currently under watch._

And scene!

Next chapter, both Kuu and Julie lay their eyes on their child which they hadn't seen in 10 years, however, they could feel that something was wrong with him when they hugged him but he doesn't hug back. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
